The light
by Shinigami Fuzzy
Summary: A series of one-shots in the respective Akatsuki members' POV.They're sad.Spoiler censored. Read more to find out. CONTINUED!
1. Konan

What's up people? I'm back. Why do I want to publish this story?

To celebrate exams are over, that's it.

I promised myself that I'm going to used all those big words and this(Poem) is not going to be more than 300 words per chapter.

Say that **this is so dumb** and **why the hell did you put it here**. It's ok to me.

* * *

Title: She lives in the darkness. Show her the light

Character: Konan

* * *

_**Konan's POV when young**_

_Why…why can't they stop fighting…?_

_We always think that hate is a weapon that attacks people who harms us ._

_But hatred is a curved blade. And the harm we do, we do it to ourselves._

_The more people we sent to fight other countries, we see more people coming back._

_Dead ._

_**Konan's POV (Adult)**_

_Pein sent me on a mission today._

_It is to eliminate Jiraiya._

_He said,'' Kill him if you can; I don't take him as my teacher to any further extent.''_

_I was appalled._

_Eradicate Jiraiya ?_

_He was my teacher, and although I did not want to exterminate him, I had a mission to carry out._

_However I responded,'' I comprehend.''_

_If truth be told, brusque._

_I went easy on him; it's not like I really wanna slay him._

_He caught me in a trap._

_Well, sort of._

_Pein came in time and rescued me._

_I watched and saw the two men battle._

_Student and master._

_I was blanched._

_The outcome was undeniably Pein winning this match._

_Jiraiya had no chance against him._

_I live in the darkness .Someone show me the light._

* * *

I don't even know what I'm writing about!

How was it? Review please!!!!!!!!!

Arigato Gozaimasu.


	2. Itachi

Title: He knows the way

Character: Itachi Uchiha

* * *

Ok, this is a fan fiction named 'he knows the way' with Itachi in it.

I think that this story is difficult to write because you need to like know Itachi very well and will like predict what he would do. Meaning to say that you can't go OOC.

* * *

This story is about Itachi knowing how to 'go' to the end of the way, which means that he knows how to end his life by having Sasuke to kill him.

* * *

"He's going to –"

"He can't take it-"

_Voices_

_Malevolence voices _

_Which made me suffer_

_Why?_

''_Itachi, you will have to this and that cause you're the this and that!''_

_I abhorrence it!_

_When can it impede?_

_The elders told me to massacre the Uchiha clan._

_There will soon be an cease , I see._

_Of all the liability that I have to bear._

_It's such a burden._

_I'll bring to an end ._

_All these things and naggings._

_But what about Sasuke?_

_Will I be able to exterminate him?_

_After spending his infancy with me,_

_Will he be able to take it if I bereave him? _

_I have to make painful choices. _

_Between him and the village's life._

_If I don't kill the Uchiha clan, _

_Then there you be chaos._

_I __**must**__ make a decision._

_**Years later…**_

_To return to my hometown…_

_Such a shameful thing to do…_

_But I must._

_In order to fufil what my leader wants,_

_I must get Naruto._

_To take the risk_

_Of meeting Sasuke halfway…_

_Will I be able to continue with my mission?_

_Let's see._

_**Years later again….**_

_I think it's time…_

_To face Sasuke and end it…_

_I have planned it all along,_

_Didn't I?_

_For years,_

_I have been waiting for this day to come_

_To face him, Sasuke._

_I have always know where I would land up._

_I know the way._

* * *

Thanks for waiting people!


	3. Sasori

Hi….

I'm sorry that I'm late cause the examinations are coming soon and I need to revise…

Anyway, here's the new part of the story.

Sing me a lullaby Sasori

"Chiyo-baa-sama, when is Haha-ue and Chichi-ue going to be home?" I asked while climbing up my little but warm bed.

"They are going on an additional assignment. They will surely be home in a little while. Don't agonize about them. Go to sleep now ,ok?" Chiyo-baa-sama whispered.

"Ok…"

Whenever I think back to that, I would always laugh at myself.

How can you be so dim-witted as to not deduce something was going on and you were kept in the dark?

Baka.

A few days later….

"Chiyo-baa-sama, is Haha-ue and Chichi-ue going to be back today?" I solicited intolerantly.

"…I'm sure that they will be back soon. Do your homework now and be a good boy. I'm confident that they will be coming home soon." Chiyo-baa-sama told me again.

"It has been a few weeks since Haha-ue and Chichi-ue left me in Chiyo-baa-sama's care…" I said delicately.

"Don't you like me to take care of your?" Chiyo-baa-sama said with a beam on her face.

An unnatural one.

"No! It's just that I want Haha-ue and Chichi-ue back soon…" I left my sentence hanging in mid air.

Chiyo-baa-sama sighed and carried on making her puppets while I sat down and started on my homework.

On that night, I heard something that I shouldn't have.

"So what are you going to do?" a voice sounded.

"Take care of him, of course." Another one said.

Wait.

That's….that's Chiyo-baa-sama's voice!

"You must let him know that his parents are dead. You can't-"

I didn't even finish listening to the speaker's voice and I was in a dilemma.

Haha-ue and Chichi-ue are …

Dead?

I rushed back to my room.

The following day…

I carried out my duties as usual.

I waited for Chiyo-baa-sama to tell me the facts, but the day did not come.

From that day onwards, when I was going to sleep, Chiyo-baa-sama would sing the lullaby which Haha-ue would sing to me every night when I sleep.

Because I said , " Sing me a lullaby".


	4. Zetsu

This is Zetsu's POV and I think that it is not as good as the others but I still managed to write something out of it ,right?

Anyway, I want to thank Ji xuan , my bbf.

She also made me feel like I am worthy of something and I'm not a stupid person who does idiotic things.

She was the one who brought me out of the darkness and into the light.

Thanks!

//////////////////

I always felt that I'm nothing.

I thought that I was just a stupid and eccentric thing.

Other people will discriminate me.

However, Leader-sama did not see me as what the others see.

He said that I'm useful to him.

That was one of the most fastidious thing that I have ever heard.

It was true.

Without me, there will not be Akatsuki.

Without me, Akatsuki cannot accomplish so many things.

I am important to them.

I am useful to them.

After so many years, I have finally found the light.

I finally accomplished what I wanted to do.

To help.

To help someone accomplish something.

To be someone's asset.

And even I am no longer excellent, I am still help because at least in someone's eyes

I mean something.

I am no longer helpless.


	5. Madara

Yo.

I'm back.

This time, I'm armed with a fan fiction called, 'One is not like the others ' with the character Uchiha Madara.

Don't ask how did I did it. I got my inspiration from ' Animal I have become' by three days grace.

Nice song, really.

The 'others' as in the other Akatsuki members.

Note: those in bold are the lyrics.

* * *

Title: One is not like the others

Character: Uchiha Madara

* * *

Madara's POV when young

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

_Urgh……consequences of the mangekyou sharingan…_

_It's too much for me……_

_I can't take it any longer now……_

_It's too painful for any living man to acknowledge…_

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

_I can't take it anymore…_

_Must …_

_Take…_

_Must take the eyes of someone…_

_For my own…_

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**This animal, this animal**

Madara's POV when he is like eighty something!!!!

**I can't escape myself**

**So many times I've lied**

**But there's still rage inside**

_Konoha…_

_I'm going to annihilate the whole village one day…_

_I give you my word…_

_And that Sasuke is my implement…_

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

"Sasuke ! Where are you going? You need a while before getting used to the effects of the mangekyou!"

"I'm fine…"

'That's what Uchihas are for…He's not weak like Itachi…'

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this hell**

_Just wait konoha…_

_I'm going to achieve something very soon…_

_After obliterating that Naruto of yours…_

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

_After taking my brother's eye…_

_After creating the Akatsuki…_

_After doing so many things…_

_What do you assume I am going to do?_

_For goodness sake,_

_Let me tell you what I'm going to carry out._

_Crush konoha._

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal!**

**This animal I have become**

I don't know what I'm doing really.

This whole idea is about Madara going to crush the village.

Or sort.

Leave a review, people!


	6. Pein

Title: Answer and you will have the answers

Character used: Pein

Pein's POV when young

When I was young, I will always ask myself a question.

Why are the adults fighting all the time?

Then, it will be followed by 'Can they stop?', ' Will they stop?' And ' how can I stop them?'

These questions never fail to remind me of the pain which I endured ever since I lost my parents.

Those fucking Konoha Ninjas!

I will surely destroy you, Konoha.

We will wait and see.

/

Pein's POV when he has grown up

Finally!

Today will be the day that I accomplish my goal.

After all these years of hard work,

I can finally destroy Konoha.

I'll show that what real pain is.

And then they will not be trapped inside their own small world.

I will help them wake up.

Wake up…

Wake. Up.

I will surely wake them up.

And now, my questions will be answered.

Can they stop fighting?

Yes.

When can they stop fighting?

Now.

Since I was young , I always asked myself this question.

Why?

Because they do not know what is real

PAIN.

I will show it to them.

And the questions?

Well,

You will have to answer them yourself to get the answers

Answer and you will have the answers


	7. Hidan

**Hell, I don't really feel like writing anymore.**

**But there's nothing else to write about!**

**So I decided that I revise my old work.**

Title: A gentle and peaceful time. That is the hope. And, sin.

Character used: Hidan

What the fuck are they thinking?

Converting _my _village into a tourist attraction?

For Jashin's sake, what the fuck are they doing?

Peace?

You tell me that there's going to be a time when the whole village would be peaceful?

No more murder cases, rapes, people getting robbed, fights, kidnaps, deaths?

No more victims to scarify to Jashin-sama?

Fuck you!

You tell me that there will be a gentle and peaceful time.

And most of all, hope.

And I tell you that that is the sin.

You will pay by your own blood people!

YOU WILL PAY!

**OMG. This is super duper random. I just thought of it five minutes ago and tada!**

**The work is done!**

**Till next time,**

**Shinigami Fuzzy**

**Owari**


End file.
